The Tower that Leads Above the Stars
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: Can you climb above to Heaven and look down and see the world at peace? Or do you have to climb past that safe haven to let distance play its cruel tricks on you? Can you reach out and touch the person you love and be happy that they're there? Or can you not trust yourself around them? Will I be able to reach the pinnacle of the world? And will she still be with me?
1. Chapter 1

**Wings:** Hey Guys! I'm back, and this time for Halloween I'm bringing you guys a special treat!

Drumroll please! It's a new fanfic!

**Rainbow: **Great, you finally started updating… Who's the sucker you're writing about this time?

**Wings: **Shut up, this time it's Lucky Star! Actually, I;ve been meaning to write this out, but I just got lazy…

**Rainbow:** Mhmm, typical Wings. Just try and update this one.

**Wings: **Well I'll try, but I have a feeling you'll be a lot more invested in this one, since I'm finally letting you write a pairing.

**Rainbow:** Really?! Who is it?! I need to know now!

**Wings: **It's, drumroll please, Konata x Kagami!

**Rainbow: **Are you really Wings?

**Wings: **Yeah…

**Rainbow: **Are you sure?

**Wings: **Yes.

**Rainbow: **You're really going to let me write this?

**Wings: **Yes, so can you do the disclaimer, so we can start already?!

**Rainbow: **Yes! Victory! Oh, by the way, Wings is just a poor, lost soul who doesn't own anything.

**Wings: **Gee, thanks… Anyway folks let's get this show on the road! (Oh, a small note about the setting! This is set in a different universe, because I like magic, and so does Silver.)

"_Congratulations, Lucky Contestant! You've been selected to participate in a once in a life time opportunity to enter into the CATACLYSM Research Project. Headquarters are located at-"_

"Alright! I get it! You got invited into some super prestigious research program so what?!" Kagami burst out.

Konata grinned her signature cat smile. "Hmm? Is Kagamin jealous?" The remark was quickly answered by a book spine to Konata's head. "Ouch…" Konata rubbed the lump beginning to form on her head. "Kagamin is so mean!"

"Yeah yeah. Call me what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you're being obnoxious. Besides what's so great about this program anyway? It's sounds pretty sketchy to me."

"Yeah, I don't even remember when I sent that raffle ticket! I bet my skills at creating all those submissions must have given that ticket some sort of mind altering power! I guess I was just a no brainer applicant," Konata exclaimed as she punched the air. "Besides you just don't want me to go because you'll be lonely."

"Would it kill you if I said yes?" Kagami said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! It would!" Konata fired back. "Where did my Tsundere go?" Konata cried suddenly switching her emotions. "I miss Kagamin already…"

Kagami aimed her book at Konata's head again. "Don't talk like I'm dead!"

"Waah! Kagami's so mean!" Konata cried as she crawled into the fetal position.

"Sheesh, get up already! We still have to finish your homework tonight before you head out tomorrow," Kagami sighed at Konata.

Konata began to cry louder. "I don't wanna!"

"Oh suck up you drama queen!" and Kagami started to drag Konata back to the desk.

**Wings: **And I'm back! I'm really sorry that that's all I wrote for this chapter, but I'm really adverse to time skips in the middle of a chapter, and I just couldn't get the transition up to par. I'm also sorry for the lack of screen time for the other members of the cast, but that'll change soon.

**Rainbow:** Oh my god, this is actually happening. Wings, quick we have to start updating Back to the World now too!

**Wings: **Calm down! I'll get to Tyson when Takao's finished!

**Rainbow: **But you take so long to update!

**Wings: **Look just let me get on with my life, so that our conversation isn't longer than what I actually wrote for the story.

**Rainbow: **It's a bit too late for that…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings: **Hey guys, I'm back! This time I'm actually updating! What a surprise!

**Rainbow: **Stop stealing my lines!

**Wings:** Shut up! We already got called out for having a ridiculous conversation in this fic already!

**Rainbow: **Oh yeah!

**Wings: **Look, just do the disclaimer already…

**Rainbow: **Right! Wings and I don't own anything! Well, maybe our thoughts, but we sure don't own Lucky Star! Now onto the story!

Kagami dreamt. It was cold and damp in her dream, and she wandered for what seemed like hours, she even sat down and rested a few times, but inevitably she would rise and continue to wander about. She had no idea where she was headed, but something clawed at her thoughts, trying to drag itself into the light, and then she fell.

The dream burst into color as Kagami tripped into the chasm that had opened up in front of her, and then quickly faded as Kagami's descent slowed into a feather fall. Kagami landed at the bottom of the ravine and looked around. "Ah! You made it!" A figure at a mahogany desk waved over to Kagami. "So sorry for the inconvenience, but I've had a ton of work to do and my partner here hasn't had much experience in dream creation." The figure who addressed her snapped his fingers and a cube of light crackled into existence. The cheery mote of brilliance illuminated the two figures at the desk. The one who had addressed Kagami was a teenager, practically a child, in a sky blue T-shirt and the boy to his left looked even younger. Kagami stared blankly.

"Yep! This is my first experience actually out in a dream!" The younger boy chirped. "I know this isn't smart to say, but you need to loosen up a bit more Kagamin~!" Kagami flinched.

"Oh hush, Esper! We have a job to do this time!" The older boy brought a book down on the blonde kid's head. "Anyways," the teen said, rolling his eyes, "We're here to introduce a game to you,, Kagami Hiiragi." The teen pulled out a piece of candy and a feather of flame. "You have a choice to make in the coming months. You can take this candy and live a nice, simple life with a happy ending, or you can take this phoenix feather."

"Phoenix feather? Phoenixes don't exist," Kagami replied as she tried to sound disinterested while leaning in to study the feather.

"That's right, phoenixes don't exist. You'll only find that your conclusion is nothing but ash. This path you can choose is one of impossibility, of unattainability, but then again, doesn't this feather exist in your mind?" The teen tapped his head as the flames of the feather blew away. "Don't make the choice now, because you still have a game to play, remember?"

The smaller boy laughed. "That's right, Canyon! What is it this time?"

The teen smiled in response to the boy's question. "This story's game is…"

Konata dreamt. She landed onto the top of a hill and gazed at the pale yellow sky. Konata whistled, "Wow, this is some crazy dream!"

"I'm surprised that you can tell you're in a dream," a voice spoke up from behind Konata. "Most people are too stunned to think about small things like that." The voice belonged to a raven haired teen. "Of course you're special, I guess." The girl raised her head laughed at the sky.

"Hmm, I've had some pretty intensive training in order to master my mind. There's nothing I can't do after all!" Konata struck a pose.

"Stop teasing her, Promise. We have a job, don't we?" Another teen stepped onto the hilltop.

"You're no fun, Seraph. I know we have job, but can't we at least talk to her? We never have time to stop and smell the roses," The girl waved her hand and a tree burst from the ground along with the scent of summer flowers. The tree was decorated with countless blue roses. "Besides, she's a 'can-do' type of person! There's no way she could screw this up!"

"Regardless she has a say in this game." The other girl took out an embossed letter from her pocket. "Konata Izumi, you've been invited to join Cataclysm. I would personally congratulate you on your triumph, but I have more pressing concerns," the girl rambled as she continued to search her pockets, presumably for a letter opener. "Anyways, you're headed down a startlingly rocky path, so my partner and I have decided to give you a choice." The girl finally found what she was looking for in her pockets, it was a gun.

"Cool! What's that? An evoker?" Konata practically flew over the hilltop to snatch the gun.

"No, this is a gun," Promise replied patting Konata on the shoulder. "If you shoot yourself with this you **will** die. Even if this is a dream." Promise giggled. "Maybe someday you will pull the trigger. Romance can be so tragic…"

"Anyways, these are your options," Seraph continued on as she hefted the gun and the letter. "Weigh your options carefully, your partner's instinct about them is much better than what you would expect. Should you choose this path you will find that it is filled with challenges and pain, but its end could be worth it, however…" Seraph glanced at the gun in her hand. "You will have a tragedy in your future, should you choose to take this gun as a means of suicide or revenge you will find a much neater conclusion."

"The choice is yours, and you won't have to make it for a while, well at least if your play your cards right." Promise grinned at Konata. "You still have a game to play, remember it? The name of the game is..."

**Wings:** Alright! That's all for the second chapter!

**Rainbow: **Great, now get to back to working on the next chapter!

**Wings: **Get off my back! I'll get there, when I get there! Anyway, reviews are always welcome, and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
